


Happy Birthday

by CreamyXD



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arthur's birthday and Merlin decides to get his lover a gift, but what happens when Arthur promises to return the favour? Will he be able to keep it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Merlin's POV**

I wander around the field of flowers, their fragrant aromas wafting towards me as I search the area for the perfect ones to give to Arthur. It's my lovers birthday today and I want to get him a nice gift.

After searching for a couple more minutes I spot a small patch of light blue flowers. I walk closer to them in order to get a better look. I kneel down to examine the fragile plant. They're mesmerizing. The soft and calming cerulean remind me of Arthur's sparkling blue eyes. I grin happily as I think about Arthur. He probably would call me a girl for giving him flowers. I pick the small plant and begin to make my way back to Camelot. The sun rises behind me just as I walk through the gates of the castle.

\-----

I slowly open Arthur's chamber door. I sneak into the room as quietly as possible, trying my best not to wake Arthur just yet. I place his breakfast down on the table. A healthy assortment of fruits and berries along with some bread, ham, and cheese.

I hold the flowers behind my back as I make my way to the side of his bed. I stand there for a few moments. My heart beating rapidly as I look at his peaceful, sleeping face. I'm always grateful that I'm the only one that is able to see him in this state every morning.

I lean forward and plant a kiss on his forehead to wake him up. I could already feel the blush rising in my cheeks. I move back slightly when I see his eyes flutter open. He breaks into a smile when he sees me.

I spot a mischievous glint in his eyes before he reaches a hand towards me, grabbing the back of my head and pulling my face in for a kiss. Our lips are pushed together. I melt into the kiss, savouring every moment. We eventually break apart.

"I love being able to see your face first thing every morning," says Arthur with a wide grin.

I chuckle and bring the flowers out from behind my back. "Happy birthday Arthur!" I beam, sticking out the flowers towards him.

His eyes widen in surprise, taking the flowers from my hands, "They're beautiful. Where did you get them?"

"From the field just at the edge of the darkling woods."

"It's dangerous to go there by yourself Merlin."

"I can protect myself!"

"What if you got hurt?"

"But I didn't."

He sighs, "I'm actually more surprised you remembered."

"Of course I did! I don't forget people's birthdays unlike a certain prat I know."

"I said I was sorry, Merlin," he hugs me, giving me a small peck on the lips.

"I'm still not going to forgive you," I say stubbornly.

"Fine I'll make it up to you."

I quirk up an eyebrow, "Oh? And how will you do that?"

"I'll make your next birthday the greatest of your life. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise then!" I laugh, throwing his red tunic at him before letting him eat his breakfast.

\-----

**~Merlin's Birthday (Same year) ~**

I sit alone in Arthur's chambers while the heavy rain thunders down heavily against the window. I glance around the room, taking in every little memory that we had shared together within these walls. I pull my knees up closer to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I start to cry. I let the tears flow freely down my cheeks. I could taste the salt as they slid past my lips. The ones that longed for Arthur's touch once more.

I cry until the tears stop coming. My mind replaying my last moments with my love over and over again. I still remember vividly that wretched day. When the life finally drained out of him. When he whispered in my ear that he loved me before closing his eyes for the last time.

You promised me Arthur. You promised that you would be here today... Why can you never keep your promises you clotpole?

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

**~Merlin's Birthday (centuries later)~**

I feet as though I'm floating. I can't see anything. It's dark and cold. I don't know how long I'm there for. Is it a couple hours, or has it been a month? Time is odd in this strange place.

I attempt to open my eyes. They feel heavy. I struggle to move any other part of my body but they refuse to obey as well. That's when I hear a voice. It whispers in my head, "it's time."

\-----

I break the surface of the water, gasping for air. It's the greatest feeling I ever felt. The fresh air flowing into my lungs, filling them up once again after years of misuse. I glance around at my surroundings, making sure I stayed afloat in the water while doing so. I see the shore just a little ways away and begin to swim towards it. I pull myself onto the grass. I lie still as I stare at the sky. There's not a cloud to be seen. It's a peaceful morning. The radiant blue reminds me of Merlin. He would have wanted to see this. He always loves nature.

Merlin...oh no where is he? He should be here, shouldn't he? The last thing I remember was being held in Merlin's arms. Now that I think about it...how did I even get into the lake?

I sit up, finally beginning to take in my surroundings. There are...these large metal objects moving past, while odd looking houses, or at least I assume they're houses, stand row by row facing the lake.

I see a man appear out of one of the supposed houses. He's carrying a black bag and placing it on the ground. I walk up to him, almost being run over by one the moving hunks of metal in the process.

"Excuse me," I call to the man, "but could you please tell me where I am?"

The man looks at me, he isn't old, maybe about twenty summers. He's tall with green eyes and dark hair. He stares curiously at me. He starts to laugh, "Oh my god! What are you wearing dude? Are you like LARPing or something?"

I give the man a confused look and glance down at my clothes. My armour is rusted and my clothes are all wet but there is nothing odd about the way I'm dressed. If anything, this man is the one dressed in strange clothes. "Mind you good sir but I am the King of Camelot so I suggest you show some respect, and what sort of word is 'dude' and 'LARPing'?" 

All that did is make the man laugh even louder. "Oh man you are a riot! King of Camelot? Really? Well then I am sorry your highness," the man bows down while chuckling.

I could hear the joking tone in the mans voice as he spoe. Clearly he didn't believe me. "I'm serious. What is going on here?"

The man stopped laughing. He examines me, seeing the seriousness in my expression. "Okay. There must be something REALLY wrong with you. Come on. I'll get you a change of clothes first. Then I'm taking you to the hospital." The man ushers me into his home. I follow after him.

\-----

I sit in a chair in the so called 'dining room'. I was wearing a red 'hoodie', and a pair of blue 'jeans'. These clothes look strange. I want my tunic back. This is NOT something a king wears.

I glance around the room as I wait for the man, Luke, he had introduced himself as. I spot a white sheet of parchment attached to a wall. I walk over to it, inspecting the strange object. I realize that it shows the date. It has the month written on the top while numbers are written in small squares with a couple of them X'ed out in a row. My eyes widen at the date. No...it can't be.

Luke walks into the room at that moment. He's jangling a pair of what look like keys. "Okay Arthur lets go. I'm taking you to the hospital to get your head checked alright?"

I turn to look at him. I drag him over to the wall by the collar, pointing at the date. "What is this?" I ask.

"It's a calendar..."

"And what does it do?"

"It shows the date. Why?"

I loosen my grip on his collar. It can't be. I can not have been in the lake for that long! Could I? What's happened to Camelot? Is it still standing? I look back at the so called 'calender'. Today is Merlin's birthday... Oh no Merlin. Is he dead? Will I never see him again? I didn't keep my promise...I told him I would celebrate his next birthday with him...

I turn to Luke again. "Have you ever heard of someone named Merlin?"

"Merlin? Hmm...yeah I have. You're asking for Merlin Emrys right? The guy seems to have lived here forever. I swear my grandpa said that Merlin lived here when  _he_  was a kid. Do you know him or something?"

My eyes widen. There is hope. Merlin can still be alive. "Yes I know him. Where is he?"

"He lives about six doors down to the right. But I really think that you should go-"

"Thank you."

I rush out the door, ignoring Luke's yells. I sprint past the houses, not stopping once until I reach the sixth house. I look at the nameplate on the gate. 'Merlin Emrys' is inscribed on the plate. I smile joyously. I'm about to head in when I see a small stand in front of the neighboring house. It's selling a bunch of flowers.

I walk up to the stand. It's owned by a little girl, maybe about 7 summers. She has red hair that flows around her shoulders and stunning blue eyes. "Hello mister!" The girl smiles happily, "would you like some flowers?"

I smile at the little girl, "yes I would actually. Could I have those blue ones?" I point to a bundle of blue flowers. They remind me so much of Merlin.

"Sure!" She hands me the bundle of flowers, "are they for somebody mister?"

I stiffen. How did she know? "Umm...no it's just you know..."

The little girl giggles. "Don't try and hide it. I won't tell anyone!"

I blush brightly. This girl is sharp. "They are for someone," I glance towards the house Merlin supposedly lived in.

The little girl notices my glance and starts giggling again. "Oooo it's for Merlin isn't it?"

I look at her again, blushing even more then before. "Uhh...no it's um for uh."

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me!" The little girl says happily. "Merlin is so nice! Oh! And he always shows me magic tricks! He made a butterfly appear once!"

I smile at that. It sounds like Merlin alright. "He sure is."

I realize I didn't have anything to pay the girl with. I doubt that the people of the future still paid in gold coins.

The girl seems to notice my dilemma and simply chuckles. "You don't have to pay! I'll give it to you for free!"

"Really? Thank you." I say smiling at the girl.

"Goodbye mister! I hope you have fun with your boyfriend!!!"

I cringe a little as she shouts the words after me. I sigh. So much for a secret.

I stand in front of the door. I hold the flowers nervously in front of my chest. I hesitantly knock once on the door. I wait patiently for it to open. I begin to worry when no one answers. What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he found someone else? That thought left me frozen in my tracks. Does he have someone else? Judging from what the little girl said it seems unlikely but what if he did? Would I ruin things for him if I just appear?

I turn to leave. I shouldn't barge in on his life. He's probably found someone by now. Just as I'm about to take my first step, the door swings open. "Who is it?"

I hear his voice. It sounds the same as it always has. Beautiful and hypnotizing. I didn't realize how much I missed it until now. How desperately I had wanted to hear his voice again. I turn to look at him. He looks the same as always. His short black hair looks perfect. His blue eyes look even more stunning then the sky, but they seem dull. As if it's missing something. I look at him worriedly. He hasn't spoken a word since I turned around. He looks sad as well. Tears almost threatened to spill from his eyes.

Suddenly, he shuts the door. I stare at it in bewilderment. He closed the door on me. I knew it. He didn't remember. I'm about to leave again, but then the door opens once more.

Merlin stands in the doorway, staring at me. "You're real..." he whispers, "I'm not dreaming." He has his hands cupped over his mouth. "You're real!" Tears pour from his eyes as he launches himself at me. He pulls me into an embrace, his arms around my neck. I wrap mine around his waist. I start to cry as well. Merlin...I can't believe it. He's here, right now. He's alive. I didn't question it. He can explain later.

We finally break apart. Merlin wipes his eyes with his sleeves. He looks up at me. The old sparkle appears once again in his eyes. "I can't believe you're back," he smiles. He notices the flowers that I hold in my hand. "What's with those?"

I push the flowers towards him. I look away in an attempt to hide the blush on my face. "I promised to celebrate your birthday with you didn't I? Well...umm happy birthday Merlin." I say shyly. I'm embarrassed that I'm acting like such a girl.

Merlin chuckles and takes the flowers. "You were only a couple centuries late, but I'll forgive you." He leans in and kisses me on the lips. I pull his body closer to me, deepening the kiss. He gasps slightly at the sudden movement. We break apart after a few moments. I see him blush a bright red and I chuckle at his embarrassment.

"Arthur you prat!" He says, flustered.

"So mean to your king, as always."

"You're not a king anymore. You can't order me around."

"Not like you ever did as you were told."

"That's true," he chuckles. "You should come inside. There is lots to talk about."

"Don't mind if I do."

I walk into his home, our hands linked together. I love him and I never want to leave his side again.


End file.
